Taste of Rainwater
by Beckon
Summary: She was always rather persistent with her goals… he supposed this was nothing different. Oneshot.


"_Because we are an ending without a story."_

She seemed to say the words so flawlessly, so clean… it was almost as if she was speaking the truth. It wasn't like he could disprove her though, those words were the closest thing to describing them even if it didn't make sense. Hence why they were the closest.

Hands wrapped themselves around his own, fingers filling and entangling in the empty spaces.

It was that crushing blow of her lips against his; they were eager and willing, moving at a speed that could rival the one she carried out on the battlefield.

Vicious and unforgiving.

He wasn't entire sure how to respond, he barely even knew where she came from in the first place… let alone have time to react to this. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted though and acted accordingly based on her instincts. The combined heat from the contact was almost enough to dispel the rain that fell down around them, flooding the streets with trickling streams that rushed in all directions. Much like herself, the rain seemed to show up without warning and quickly drenched him on his way home; not that he really minded it much, this wasn't the first time he walked through a storm like this.

The taste of rainwater was on her lips though.

Hands moved to cup his jawline now as she seemingly threw herself against him, nearly causing his balance to be overthrown.

He gave into her though, feeling the subtle brush of her tongue moving past his lips.

The scenario still left his head spinning, desperate to catch up on what was going on and how it all even started. One minute he was just walking back home and the next… she was here. They had spoken before but the conversation had already escaped him at this point. He remembered how she seemed to toy with an idea of her own, occasionally tossing out subtle hints that went over his head before she seemingly got tired of waiting for a reaction.

She was always rather persistent with her goals… he supposed this was nothing different.

Her soaked, blonde strands fell easily through his fingers as he moved to grasp them; feeling his hands shaking just the slightest… although he wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or the rain. Although he supposed it wasn't really all that cold out… maybe it was just his nerves then.

Breathless.

The slightest breaking of the embrace came with a sharpened gasp that moved away from his lips and became lost in the sounds around them. Her lips continued to brush against his, giving into smaller and smaller kisses that tugged and moved against his own.

"Heather-" he managed to stammer out between the embraces, hands moving to put a light amount of space between them. "What… what is this about? Where did you even come from?"

She managed to pass off a slight grin at the questions, forcing the rainwater to trail a different direction as it fell against her skin. "I finally managed to track you down and somehow got a set up like this and those are the first things you ask me?"

"… Uh, well… um, yes."

It was a light chuckle that broke her lips apart this time before she pulled him into another short embrace; the situation nothing more than a play for her. "I came all the way from Crimea, taking all the back routes to get here as quickly as I could so I could see you again."

Her sudden display of affection was… well, he supposed nothing new; she was almost a hand to hand fighter on the field and an even worse one out of battle. Then again, she was a bit more intimidating without the daggers in her hands. A brief sigh escaped him, disappearing in the rain once more, before he managed a short smile to match her own. "I was planning on visiting you soon enough… once work calmed down at least."

"You know that's not going to happen for at least another year." she remarked, sparing another chuckle his way as she moved to tangle her fingers in his wet curls. "I'm not going to wait that long and you're not either."

"We're still working on reconstruction-" he started, feeling the words being cut off as she pressed against him once more. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"That's right you do."

She had a way of dominating her words and his just the same.

Giving in once more, he moved to cup the curve of her jaw and gently pulled her forward; catching her lips more solidly against his. He felt the way she grinned against him, more than eager to welcome the embrace she didn't start this time around.

"We should really get out of this rain-"

"Take me home then."

It was hard to make it the few blocks back to his place, especially with her insisting on stopping every now and again. While the rain was heavy enough to distort their vision every few feet, he didn't think that made it any more appropriate to take advantage of; he wasn't one for public displays anyways, but she never really cared. It felt like it had been months since they last had a storm like this, he was almost afraid they were going to get lost in it, but the sight of two lit candles in the distance assured him otherwise. He usually left them lit just before he left for the usual late evening meetings; it made it easier to find his way through the darkness once he got back inside.

Fingers fumbled to unlock the door, feeling the way she seemed more intent on distracting him while he was occupied. The door gave away easily beneath his weight and the two quickly took shelter out of the rain. Locking the door behind them, he watched as she moved to light a few more candles to help liven the place up a bit more. It was easier to see how her thin outfit clung to her slender form like a second skin, leaving little but tone to the imagination.

She moved to unclip the heavy cape from around her neck, allowing for the darkened material to collapse heavily to the floor below. Hands brushed her thick locks together, holding them behind her shoulders as she briefly wrung the loose water from her tangled strands. She probably should've appeared more considerate and not track water everywhere across the hardwood floor but… she doubted it was going to be that big of a deal; it would be dry by the morning anyways. Slipping her hands beneath the hem of her tunic, she grabbed the waistband of her leggings and slowly pulled them down; feeling how their water soaked state made them all the more difficult to pull off. They bundled messily around her fingers and refused to move away from her skin, needing some forced encouragement before the material gave away. She kicked off her loose shoes before she pulled the leggings off one foot and then the next before she tossed them aside.

"You know, there's a lot of stuff I could take here."

He chuckled briefly at her remark as he removed the heavy cape from his shoulders, managing to hang it on one of the hooks by the door. "I can't really stop you from doing so, although you had sworn off those skills at the end of the war- or at least that's what you said."

"I say a lot of things." she remarked, as she walked over to where he was standing; hands moved to settle around his waist, knitting themselves together in front. "And most of them don't mean a damn thing."

"Language, Lady Heather."

"Get out of these clothes, Sir Pelleas."


End file.
